


眼镜

by liliamt



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Summary: 鼬止现代au
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 2





	眼镜

1.

宇智波鼬十五岁的时候发现自己的视力开始下降，一开始他对父母隐瞒了这件事，只不过是上课看黑板需要用力眯起眼睛，忙于工作和照顾比他小的弟弟的父母对向来性格内敛沉默的长子身上出现的小小异状并未察觉。最早发现这件事的是鼬的青梅竹马宇智波止水，他长鼬一级，在学校的田径队当经理，个子高挑头发卷曲，笑起来时会把眼睛温柔地眯起来，很受学校里的后辈们的喜爱。两人常在放学后一起去家庭餐厅，在某一次仰起头看着在滚动的电子屏上的餐桌号码时，止水看到鼬很努力地眯起眼睛，困扰地辨认着属于他们的号码。

“为什么不去配眼镜？”他们端着餐盘走到桌子前时，止水停下来问他。

“太麻烦了，而且。”鼬停顿了一下，“知道自己的视力究竟差到了何种地步有点恐怖。”

止水若有所思地点点头，关于鼬的眼睛的对话不了了之。

2.

第二天，止水骑车经过鼬的家门口，他们像所有高中生一样结伴同行。看到鼬打开家门朝他挥挥手，紧接着鼬的弟弟佐助便从后面扑过来，抱着鼬的腰，扬起脸，似乎在等他的哥哥给他一个奖励，鼬像往常一样动作轻柔地弹了佐助的额头，走下门前两节的台阶时不知为何一脚踩空，堪堪稳住身体。他的身后，佐助吃惊地瞪圆了眼睛。

鼬将单车推到止水身边，像是什么也没发生那样跨上单车。

“鼬，迟早有一天你走在路上会被疾驰的汽车撞倒。”止水的语气里无奈多于玩笑。

鼬在他一旁蹬着单车，对他刚才的话没有表现出太大的情绪波动，“如果是和你走在一起，我好像也不用为这种问题担心。”

止水微微睁大了那双猫一样的眼睛，“谢谢你，鼬。”

“不客气。”

“不过再这么下去总有一天会影响到日常生活，直到有一天，你连佐助的脸都会看不清。”止水和鼬从小玩到大，清楚在鼬心中弟弟的重要性。

这次鼬没有说话，以更慢的速度踩单车的脚踏板，像是陷入了沉沉的思考。

这天放学后，止水留在社团里指导新入学的后辈定时跑，后辈们的5000米跑到第五圈时，鼬走到他的身后，保持着制服扣子扣到下巴，静静看着他手中的计时表。

“怎么了，鼬？今天你不用去社团吗？”

“我想通了，止水，等一下陪我去配眼镜吧。社团那边……”

鼬所在的文学部包括他在内只有三个人，口罩部长要求部员们三天交一篇读书笔记，鼬总是按时完成，后来他发现部内只有他一个人认真恪守着部长随意的规定。每一次放学后的社团活动中，在洒满如融化的糖浆般蜜色的夕阳里，鼬总能看见口罩部长拿着一本即使近视如他也能看清绝不是文学部员应该读的粉红色封面的小说，鼬默默把手里的安部公房放进书包里，而另一位学长似乎原本不是文学部的，像是被口罩部长成天使唤而被迫留在这里。和看起来似睡非睡的部长请过假后，他便来找了止水。

“那太好了，我终于不用替你的眼睛担惊受怕了。”止水爽朗地拍拍他的肩膀，鼬还没来得及琢磨他话里的意思，结束了长跑的后辈们一拥而上，吵着要看自己的时间，他和止水之间的气氛一下子被汗水和笑声充满了。

鼬向后退得远了一点，他揉了揉眼睛，被热情的后辈们围起来的止水的身影也变得模糊起来，他有些失望地叹了一口气。

3.

他俩坐在医院配镜室门外，止水的手上拿了一本放在一旁阅览架上的娱乐杂志，封面上一个将头发高高梳起的少女向纸张外辐射出热力十足的微笑。

“需要我帮你念杂志来解闷吗？”止水扬起手里的书。

鼬摇摇头，“我的视力还没差到他人辅助我读书。”

止水微笑着低下头去津津有味地沉迷于杂志背面的填字游戏，鼬看着他柔软的发旋，突然开口说道：“止水，去年你突然从田径队里退出了，至今我还不知道是怎么一回事。”

止水没有抬头，他突然指着填字游戏的一个格子，“鼬，你来看看这个单词是什么？”

鼬自顾自地说了下去，“如果是志村老师的原因，你可以不必在意他的话，那个男人是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”

“嘘，鼬，医生好像在喊你了。”止水指向配镜室，一个带着眼镜的医生朝他们招了招手。

从医生那里拿到了新的眼镜，坚硬的树脂框硌着鼬的手指，止水催促他快点戴上去，鼬小心翼翼地将眼镜架搁到耳朵上，再缓缓向上推。青梅竹马的脸庞上那一层薄薄的雾气终于散开来，止水的眼睛近在咫尺，他看到鼬眨动的眼睛，在第一个瞬间突然绷紧了眼睛周围的皮肤，接着慢慢放松下来，露出鼬记忆里熟悉的笑容。

“果然清晰多了。”鼬说道，他有点不自然地推了推架子鼻梁上的眼镜，“这幅眼镜有点沉。”

“以后可以换隐形眼镜，不过，我还是觉得你不戴眼镜看上去更习惯。”

这次换鼬有点不好意思，“谢谢你，止水。”

——

*对不起我实在觉得原作大家都不算太幸福地去了天国没法写甜有点难受 年龄稍微调大了2岁


End file.
